


The Future Starts Now

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gives Clark a rather unexpected gift for Valentine's Day.  Sequel to 'Past, Present, Future.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Starts Now

## The Future Starts Now

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lex gives Clark a rather unexpected gift for Valentine's Day. Sequel to 'Past, Present, Future.' 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Notes_ : Takes place IMMEDIATELY after 'Past, Present, Future.' As stated there, this is very AU. I know, big surprise coming from me. LuthorCorp still owns the Smallville plant. Lex has been running it for four years now, but has plans to lead an employee buyout soon, just before turning in his resignation to Lionel and returning to finish his doctorate at whatever university Clark enrolls in. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

"Lex, you made it!" 

Clark leapt off the couch as soon as he heard the knock at the kitchen door, and beamed brightly as Lex slipped into the room. In truth, he had tried to be okay with Lex being away on Valentine's Day, but he had been missing Lex from the moment he saw a happy looking couple together at school earlier. 

He bounded over to his lover and wrapped Lex up into an exuberant embrace, but pulled back when suddenly it occurred to him that Lex was still wearing the suit he had been wearing when he left that morning for the board meeting in Metropolis. "Why are you still dressed up?" 

Lex smiled brightly and held up the large envelope that contained Clark's Valentine's gift to him. "I received this at the meeting, so I basically blew Dad off and left." 

"Oh my God. You weren't supposed to get that until later. I specifically told your pilot to make sure the secretaries handed it to you on your way OUT of the meeting." 

Lex shrugged. "It's no secret how important your 'friendship' is to me. Someone got ambitious." Lex sighed, kissing Clark's lips gently to ease the worry that was now evident on the younger man's face. "Don't sweat it, Clark. I was able to keep my cool in the meeting. Nobody caught on that it was anything personal." 

Clark sighed with relief, and took Lex's hand in his own, leading Lex back to where he had been sitting prior to Lex's arrival. "Good, I'm glad. We've been so careful that I would have hated to mess it up now." 

The two settled down onto the couch comfortably facing each other, their hands still loosely clasped. "No one has ever given me a gift like that, Clark. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you can picture us one day having a family together." 

Lex's voice was suspiciously tight, and Clark couldn't help but try to automatically assure Lex of not only his feelings for him, but also the fact that their future was together, no matter what doubts Lex may have had about his younger lover's feelings. His free hand rose to stroke lightly across Lex's cheek. "Of course I can, Lex. But I meant what I said in the P.S.," he hurried to add. "I haven't discovered anything weird like a uterus or anything. As far as I know I'm all male." 

Lex chuckled at the look of mild disgust that flickered across Clark's face at the very thought that he might be anything less than male. "I've seen the proof, Clark. You don't have to convince me," he purred, his own free hand moving to rest suggestively against Clark's thigh. 

"Lex," Clark hissed, blushing beet red. "Mom and Dad are just outside." 

"I know. I spoke with them both before I came in here. I purposely had the limo drop me off out at the road, and I walked in so you wouldn't hear me arriving and thwart my plan," he admitted with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I wanted to show them the present I had gotten for you and to get their approval before giving it to you." 

Clark stiffened. "Lex, I know my dad is still weird about you giving me stuff, but I'm eighteen now, and I'm more than capable of making my own decisions about what I can and can't accept from my boyfriend." 

Lex smiled brightly when he saw the protective gleam in Clark's eyes. "I know that, but this gift affects them too. I really wasn't sure what to get you at first for Valentine's Day, but after I saw your gift, I changed my mind and ditched what I'd already bought. Instead, I got you this." Lex moved back slightly from Clark, breaking the contact between them for a moment so he could withdraw a small gift bag from his jacket pocket. He set the bag in front of Clark, and grinned. "No fair using your x-ray vision, either. You open it the traditional way." 

Clark rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "I promise. But Lex, you really don't have to give me anything. Just having you is..." 

Lex gently pressed a fingertip against Clark's lips, forestalling any further protest. "And that's exactly what I'm giving you... me. Open it." 

Eyeing Lex curiously, Clark pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, discarded it on the table in front of him, and then looked down into the bag. He glanced up once at Lex, hope shining in his eyes before he carefully extracted the velvet-covered box. His hands shaking, he popped open the top of the box, blinking in awe at the stunning platinum band inside. Licking his lips nervously, his thumb brushing across the cool metal ring, Clark whispered. "Lex, is this an...?" 

"An engagement ring. Yes. Or, more precisely, the male equivalent of one." Lex smiled at Clark shyly, letting his nervousness show for the first time since he had walked in. "I already have your parents' permission to ask, but it's your decision. Will you, Clark Kent, do me the honor of marrying me?" 

"But we can't even marry legally, at least not in Kansas," Clark protested. 

"One day, Clark," Lex promised, reaching to lift the band out of the box, and taking Clark's trembling left hand in his own. "But until then, it'll be enough to have a ceremony and to know that you'd want to do it legally if we could." 

"Of course I would... will..." Clark answered quickly, stumbling over his words as his excitement grew. "I mean, yes. I'd love to be your husband," he finished, flashing Lex a brilliant smile. 

"You're sure?" Lex questioned, holding the ring just in front of Clark's finger, needing the extra reassurance that he wasn't pressuring Clark into this decision. "I mean this has all happened pretty fast. It's a very big step, you're still very young, and I don't exactly have a good track record at marriage," he admitted wryly. 

"We've been dating for a year, and we've known each other for four years now," Clark answered softly. "I've known that I've wanted you from almost the first moment I met you. There won't ever be anyone else but you, not for me. I somehow always thought you'd get tired of me." 

"I already knew what I wanted, but seeing it there in that collage, right in front of me, that you are sure about wanting to spend the future with me..." Lex paused, closing his eyes to gain a bit of control, before swallowing hard, and opening his eyes, meeting Clark's gaze with love shining in his eyes. "Clark, for the first time in my life I'm one hundred percent sure that I can free myself from my father and do what I've always wanted to do. The only person I want with me on that path is you." 

"Put the ring on my finger," Clark commanded softly, a lone tear streaking down his cheek as he looked at Lex adoringly. 

Lex snorted out a laugh as he did as Clark had requested. "Demanding, are we? I think I like this side of you." Lex had barely finished with the ring before Clark had pulled him in for a bruising kiss, physically lifting Lex onto his lap, ignoring his earlier reminder to Lex that his parents were just outside. His hands slid teasingly up Lex's back, as his lover's hands moved up to cradle his head, gripping handfuls of Clark's hair. When the two broke apart for air several minutes later, both were panting heavily. "Perhaps 'like' wasn't a strong enough word, I _love_ this side of you." 

Clark chuckled, and kissed Lex's forehead. "It's a shame I'm going to have to hide this," he said ruefully, staring down at the ring wistfully. 

"I don't want you to ever take that ring off, Clark," Lex stated forcefully. "I know that it's a little sooner than what we had planned, but I already talked to Gabe and we're ready to stage the buyout tomorrow morning. I dictated my letter of resignation while I was on the helicopter. Lionel will have it on his desk just before he gets served with the buyout paperwork. I'll spend the next few months getting Gabe prepared to take over the plant management, and you and I can spend the summer traveling. After that, it's all up to you. We've already gotten acceptance letters to three universities, so you can pick whichever university you choose for us to enroll in for the fall semester." 

"So you can take me out to a real dinner tonight? We can go on an actual date?" Clark asked hopefully. 

"That was the plan," Lex admitted. He offered Clark a sheepish grin. "Well, with a slight alteration. I booked a table for four. I thought it might be nice if your parents could join us. They are a part of our future, after all." 

"I love you, Lex, now and forever." 

"Good, because I'm planning on never letting you go." 


End file.
